gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Solace
Iron Solace is a Valyrian steel longsword and an heirloom of House Baratheon. It is one of the oldest Valyrian steel swords in existence, surpassing even Blackfyre or Dark Sister according to certain records. The sword is wielded primarily by the Lord Guardian of the Stormlands, since the title comes with the weapon itself. Since Orys was an ally of Aegon the Conqueror, the blade's hilt is wrought in the shape of two golden dragons roaring. The sword is currently in the possession of Prince Arthur Baratheon of Braavos. History When Aegon Targaryen landed in Westeros, and Orys Baratheon came with him, Orys was described to be wielding Iron Solace in battle, becoming one of the most destructive warriors of the War of Conquest. Orys used the Valyrian steel sword to kill Argilac Durrandon in single combat during the battle to take Storm's End, thereby using Iron Solace to end the reign of the Storm Kings. It is believed that Orys had the upper hand on Argilac because the weapon was unfamiliar to the arrogant lord, having never fought against Valyrian steel weapons before. It has often been rumoured during the centuries that followed that, when a warrior swings Iron Solace in battle against an opponent, then they can still hear Argilac's last screams with every move made by the blade. After the Last Storm, Orys proceeded to kill over a dozen great enemies in his lifetime with Iron Solace. Orys would later pass it on to his son Davos Baratheon, who would become the Lord Guardian of the Stormlands at the behest of his brother. Ever since Orys Baratheon's death after the Vulture Hunt, Iron Solace has passed down to the secondary person in generations of Baratheons, most notably including Ser Martyn Baratheon, the Burning Buck, who fought during the Conquest of Dorne and later the First Blackfyre Rebellion, until he fell duelling Bittersteel on the Redgrass Field. After this, the sword was given on Martyn's deathbed to his brother Lord Lyonel Baratheon, the Laughing Storm. Lyonel would never wield it except in battle, and would later give it to his only son Ormund. Ormund would presumably pass it on to his own son Steffon, who would wield it in future battles before giving it to his younger brother, Ser Arthur Baratheon, naming him Lord Guardian of the Stormlands. Arthur Baratheon would become one of the most fearsome warriors in the Seven Kingdoms wielding Iron Solace, winning a devastating victory at the Prince's Pass during Robert's Rebellion, in which he also fought during the Battle of the Trident. The sword would remain in Arthur's possession from then on. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire ''books, a great deal of description is given into Iron Solace. It is described as being longer than most longswords found in Westeros, but not so big that it is considered a greatsword. The sword is extremely dark, even for a Valyrian steel weapon, and is distinguished by having black and golden ripples along the blade, since black and gold are the colours of House Baratheon. The weapon's hilt is made of gold, but instead of having stags the hilt is distinguished by having two roaring dragons on the crossguard. There is a dark gem on the pommel. The scabbard is made of black leather. Curiously, Iron Solace is not seen on Lyonel Baratheon during ''The Tales of Dunk and Egg, presumably because it is a Valyrian steel weapon and ought not to be wielded in tournaments. The blade was first wielded by Orys Baratheon, and it was Visenya Targaryen who started the myth that one could still hear Argilac's dying screams when one swung the blade. The sword has become a symbol of distinction in members of House Baratheon, since heroes and warriors of legendary status have been noted to wield it (the major exception being Robert Baratheon, who preferred a warhammer). The sword is the singular major item of note that Orys possessed when he took Storm's End - he took Argilac Durrandon's banner, castle and words, but the sword was his own. Martyn Baratheon is among the best examples of a warrior to wield the sword. A subjective aspect of the sword's history is the fact that it only truly became significant during the Last Storm. It is widely speculated by maesters, especially those who originally served Argilac, that they accidentally exchanged weapons during their final duel, or that Orys took it from Argilac's corpse. These rumours are dominantly untrue, since the dragons on the sword are far too coincidental to belong to Argilac, and it is known that the sword came from Valyria originally. Either Orys carried it with him across the Narrow Sea, or one of the three Targaryens gifted it to him (most likely Rhaenys as she was no warrior, and the only Targaryen who lacked a Valyrian steel sword of her own afterwards). Category:Swords Category:Valyrian steel blades Category:Weapon Category:Objects Category:House Baratheon